


Careening Through the Universe

by shespitsatgods



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Motocross AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shespitsatgods/pseuds/shespitsatgods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Carmilla Motocross AU. Laura, Perry, and LaFontaine have been coming to camp Silas for years--and now they're camp counselors! With a motocross event across the lake and a run in with an old camp friend, this summer is bound to be the most exciting one ever. Especially with the beautiful and talented Carmilla competing for her honor and maybe even--Laura's heart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careening Through the Universe

Careening Through the Universe  
the Carmilla Motocross AU

Face down in her pillow Laura inhaled and took in the scent of the first day of summer. It was predominantly the musk of the cabin, a scent that she had come to love over the years, mixed with the faint aroma of home that still lingered on her pillow and sheets. She rolled over and pulled herself up slightly out of bed to gaze out of the window beside her bunk. Even the air was ideal--or as ideal as Missouri in the summer can be--with just a mild humidity hanging in the air accompanied by the occasional breeze. Outside the trees were all illuminated by the sun, which Laura realized was in a particularly high position, and the surrounding woods looked as inviting as ever. The door swung open and revealed LaFontaine.  
“You’re lucky the kids don’t show up until tomorrow, you would have slept through their morning activities!” LaFontaine said.  


“Hey it’s not my fault the only flights I could catch from Toronto to the middle of god-knows-where missouri required a connector, a bus, and--oh yeah--waking up at three in the morning to get to here. Also, time difference,” Laura said rubbing her eyes and stretching.  


“Missouri’s on central time...isn’t that only like an hour difference?”  


“Your point?” Said Laura.  


LaFontaine laughed, “Seriously though, get dressed. We’ve got a day of freedom before our camp counselor responsibilities go into effect and apparently there’s some big motocross thing happening at the track on the other side of the lake. Perry’s there now and she wants us to come too.”  


Laura jumped out of bed, only now realizing that Perry was not in the bunk above LaFontaine’s, and it was clearly slept in because nobody at camp Silas except Perry ever made their bed. The three of them had been coming to camp Silas every summer since they were thirteen, now that they were eighteen though, the only way they could come back again was to apply for jobs as councilors. Five weeks every summer they would reunite, and they were glad to have the chance to do it one more time. Laura quickly shed her pajamas in favor of a pink loose-fitting shirt and blue shorts.  


“It’s good to be back,” she said, unable to keep a grin off her face.  


“It’s great to be back,” LaFontaine added. With that they headed out.

\--------

The hum of dirtbikes was audible for a whole five minutes before they even reached the tracks, but upon arriving Laura understood why they would want to see what this was all about. The entire track and surrounding campsites were packed with trucks and rigs and merchandise stalls. Everywhere there were bikes and riders and spectators and--gosh even more bikes! Perry spotted them almost immediately and waved them over enthusiastically towards the track.  


“You two are not going to believe this,” Perry said as they approached. She turned back towards the track, a race was happening the the riders were eagerly chasing one another, leaping over jumps and turning up mud in their turns.  


“Believe what?” LaFontaine asked, but Perry shushed them.  


“Just watch number 136, the girl on the red bike,” Perry added, her sight and attention completely on the race. Laura did what she was told and watched the rider effortlessly grind her way through every hairpin turn, and muscle herself faster and faster through the bunch. In a matter of moments she was pushing her way ahead of two riders and she was trailing behind the rider in first. They rode in through another turn and number 136 let up on her speed just enough to allow another bike to push past her. A moment later the race was finished.  


“As cool as that was, what did you want us to see?” Laura asked after a few moments.  


“Just wait a second, she’s coming over,” Said Perry.  
There was a sudden cloud of people, families and friends going to meet their riders, giving them pep talks or scolding them on turns and maneuvers they should have done differently. Most of it was foreign to Laura. In the shuffle new riders moved towards the track, hovering around the outskirts, undoubtedly preparing to be in the next race. After a number of moments the rider, number 136, made her way through the crowd. Her red Honda dirtbike splattered with mud and covered in a coat of dirt. Her Thor motocross gear was splattered with the same dirt and dust, only slightly dulling it’s white, red, black, and blue colors. Laura liked how the design was seemingly split down the middle, with red and white on her right side and blue and black down the left. She made the decision then and there that motocross gear was unbelievably cool. The rider propped her dirt bike on it’s kickstand beside them and removed her helmet, letting loose a mane of red hair.  


“Hey guys,” the girl smiled, pushing her hair back and out of her face.  


“Oh my gosh--Danny?” Laura practically squeaked.  
Danny laughed and set her helmet down on the seat of her Honda and laughed. “Good to know you didn’t forget me. That was...two summers ago?”  


“Well yeah, but how could we forget? You were our favorite counselor ever!” LaFontaine Said. “You were all Laura could talk about! Even when you didn’t come back last year.”  


Laura blushed at the comment looked away awkwardly. “You always gave me your pudding cup at lunch…” she trailed off realizing there was no way to redeem herself. She looked up again to catch eyes with Danny, seeing the wide and undeniably cute smile on her face. She looked away again nervously. This was Danny, Danny who always gave Laura her extra snacks, and always covered for her when she showed up to activities late. Danny who taught her how to skip rocks, and told all of the best scary stories at campfire. Danny who would walk her back to her cabin late at night when Perry and LaFontaine had left and gone to bed because Laura was such a night owl and always wanted to hear more of Danny’s stories.  


“Well...it’s good to know I was missed,” Danny said, almost exclusively to Laura with how pointed it was, and also slightly flirty.  


“We had no idea you did motocross! Much less that you’d be so close,” Perry said.  


“Well I’ve been riding since I was about five, but I raced off and on, the past few years though it’s mostly been on I would have come back to Camp Silas last summer but I was at a big racing event near Kansas City, and the camp wouldn’t let me be gone for a whole week. I wanted to come back this year too but, lo and behold. Imagine my surprise when I found out this year that Missouri’s main event was only two miles away from camp!”  
Laura was so in awe at this amazonian motocross goddess in front of her, she could barely take in what she was saying, she was simply elated that she had gotten to see Danny again. Maybe she’d finally get the courage this time to…  


“Follow me back to my rig, I’ve got to put my bike away. The next race is gonna start in a few minutes and I don’t know about you guys but I really want to see it!” Danny said, kicking the stand out from beneath her bike. The girls followed her through the crowds and into the maze of trucks, trailers, and tents. They watched as Danny rolled the great machine into her trailer, and followed her inside. To call this a trailer was an understatement. It had room in the back for not just Danny’s bike, but at least five others like it. There was another bike in there and Danny explained that it was her back up, not as good as the bike she currently rode, but she tagged it along in case something went horribly wrong with her Honda. The trailer also had living quarters, cramped but cozy with a bed for herself and her father who apparently was glued to the seats at the track, reliving his glory days.  


“How long is this tournament?” Perry asked as Danny flopped onto her bed.  


“Well this isn’t so much a tournament as it is a chance to show off,” Danny said, pulling herself across the bed to a duffle bag. She shuffled through it’s contents. “You see, these are the kinds of events sponsors flock to, and if you want to race professionally, you need a sponsor. Also they give you a bunch of free gear, it’s a pretty sweet gig. But anyways, it’s more like a festival, companies get to come and show off their new gear and riders get to come and show off their skills. It’s two weeks with a bunch of celebrations and banquets in town, and if you make qualifiers by the end of week two then you get to stay an extra week, and then it’s a competition. For these two weeks though, everything is run by a point system. Riders can race once a day and you get points based on where you place. So even though someone places first in one race, it doesn't mean they’re automatically gonna make qualifiers,” Danny pulled a white tank top out of her duffle bag and without missing a beat, began pulling off her jersey, revealing a wealth of skin and a grey sports bra. Laura turned away instinctively, not prepared for the sudden realization that Danny was deliciously fit. On top of that Danny was a babe but Laura had already known that. “So I’m basically here for two weeks, maybe three if I’m good enough,” She pulled the tank top on and looked down at the rest of herself, deciding she was fine with wearing her pants and boots still. “But even so, I live in Ashland, which is only a half hour or so away. So I can come by and see you if you like.”  


“Yeah, we would like,” Laura said, once again caught off guard by Danny’s adorable smile.  


“Cool,” She giggled. 

\------

They arrived back at the track and the next race had already started. They all piled into the highest set of bleachers, Laura was buzzing with energy sitting so closely to Danny. While Perry and LaFontaine were fixated on the race...or discussing physics...who really knows, Laura and Danny were in their own little world.  


“I can’t believe you. I mean, I can’t believe you do this it’s so...amazing. I could never,” Laura said, trying to turn her thoughts into actual human speech.  


“It’s really nothing. Once you get the hang of it, it’s second nature,” Replied Danny.  


“Maybe for you. You’re this badass amazonian goddess, of course this is second nature to you!”  


“It’s really not that hard. I could show you some time,” Danny offered. Her eyes, soft with just a glimmer of seduction.  
Laura blushed and bit her lip trying to contain herself. “I would love that,” was all she could manage. Even though there were a million and one questions and fears she wanted to voice, she dare not ruin her shot at some one-on-one time with Danny Lawrence.  


“Hate to interrupt, but you’re missing a great race,” Perry said, snapping both of the girls out of their trance. They both turned to see what was happening. Leading by a few yards was a rider on a green Kawasaki dirt bike, their black and grey fox racing jersey had the slightest bit of pink trim. The rider flew gracefully through every jump and maneuver.  


“Of course she’s leading…” Danny said gruffly.  


“Who?” Laura asked.  


“The girl on the Kawasaki. Carmilla Karnstein, she’s practically my shadow. From my earliest days of racing it seems we’re always in the same events. She’s always had that leg up on me, always with the newest gear. Took me a few years to figure it out,” Danny picked up a flyer that had been left carelessly on the bleacher below them. She pointed to a name in small print at the bottom under all of the sponsors logos. “Her mother’s a business woman. She’s in charge of the entire motocross association of Missouri.”  
Laura looked up from the flyer and followed the girl as she sped about the track, number 71 leading the pack, seemingly without competitor. There was something about the way she handled the bike that was distinctly different from how Danny did. Where Danny had muscled through every turn and jump, pressing herself into her machine, number 71 seemed to be completely relaxed, as if she were a feather riding the wind.  


“We’ll probably end up in the same division--again. But this year, I’ve got that new Honda, I can match her in gear, and I can outdo her in skill,” Danny said, poison evident in her tone.  


“I’m sure you will,” Laura said, bumping her shoulder into Danny’s just slightly. The two girls smiled once more at each other, but deep down Laura had a feeling that there was something about number 71--miss Karnstein. She got her first taste of it however, when the race was over, and she followed the rider with her eyes as she pushed her bike off the track, taking off her helmet and shaking her hair back into place before disappearing into the maze of trailers. There was definitely something about that girl. 

\-----

“Ok, so my bike might be a little big for you…”  
Might was an understatement, Laura had to lean the bike considerably far to one side to even be able to mount it, and even then, when sitting on it her feet were each about 4 inches from the ground. “But we still might be able to make it work. Let’s see….” Danny began pacing.  


“You know, this things really heavy. I don’t know if I can…” Laura began to say, but she wasn’t sure Danny could understand her, as the helmet was muffling her words.  


“Trust me, once you start going, it doesn't make a difference, it’s basic physics,” She continued. She took a few steps and then seemed to have an epiphany. She disappeared into her trailer, and Laura began to feel herself shift, and the bike become heavier and heavier until she had fallen over, unable to lift the machine that now pinned her to the ground. She started to call for Danny when the weight was suddenly lifted off of her, and a hand extended to help her up. Laura tugged on it and found herself on her feet and face to face with, not Danny, but Carmilla. They locked eyes for a moment, as if taking each other in.  


“Are you okay?” Carmilla asked, propping the bike on it’s kickstand all the while never taking her eyes off Laura.  
Laura removed her helmet--todays beginner course was over, she had just decided. “Uh, yeah, it was just heavy and I’m just stupid…” She trailed off as Danny once again appeared. The second she saw Carmilla, Laura knew there was going to be trouble.  


“Get the hell away from my bike Karnstein.”  
Carmilla removed her hands from the bike and Laura’s hand--which she didn’t realize she had still been holding. “I want nothing to do with your bike Lawrence. Especially if you treat it as well as you treat your girlfriend here.”  


“We’re not--” Laura started to say, but was cut off by Danny’s sudden rage.  


“Bullshit! You think I haven’t picked up on it? Every time you show up something always goes screwy with a riders bike. People have gotten hurt. Don’t. Touch. My. Bike.”  


Carmilla turned back towards Laura. “Another time creampuff,” she said with a wink. “If you ditch the amazon, come by my rig, I’ll show you how to ride.” Ride being the operative word in the sentence. Laura watched speechlessly as Carmilla walked away.  
Danny crossed her arms, “I’m going to kill her.”  


“She really was just helping. The Bike fell over and I couldn’t get up and--”  
Danny stepped in closely and lowered her tone. “Listen to me--that girl cannot be trusted. Every race we’ve ever been in together, something always goes wrong with one of the riders, and it always ends badly. And before you go thinking that befriending her is the answer, let me tell you that the girl who was closest to her had the worst accident.”  
Laura was speechless, she didn’t know what to believe. Here was Danny, beautiful and kind who had a full-moon-like transformation in the presence of Carmilla. And seconds ago there was Carmilla, apparently horrible and spoiled, who had been nice enough to help Laura--who probably looked like a complete idiot not even being able to lift a dirt bike, and even ask if she was okay. Who was she supposed to trust? More importantly who was she to distrust?

\-----

Perry and LaFontaine had headed back to the cabin even before Danny had started her little motocross tutorial, so Danny insisted on walking Laura back to her cabin just like old times. The same giddiness returned to Laura as they talked and laughed. Conversation was so natural for them, so it was clear that at least one of them was over thinking when things got quiet.  


“I’m really glad I ran into you,” Laura said breaking the silence.  


“Me too,” Danny replied, the smile evident in her tone. Another moment of silence passed before Danny finally spoke. “You know...back when I was at Camp Silas...I had such a crush on you.”  
Laura’s heart skipped a beat, in it’s place came quiet elation. “Really?”  


“Yeah, totally. But, you know, I was 18 and you were 16, and I knew that wasn’t okay. I wanted to ask you out, but I couldn’t because I was your camp counselor and thats a big no-no. But, yeah.”  


“Well...funny story. I really wanted you to be my first kiss...and I spent that whole summer thinking about just about every single way it could have happened. So I’m kind of glad you didn’t ask me out then--because I probably would have had a heart attack right then and there,” Laura said, twirling a strand of hair around her finger, she was too nervous to even look up from the ground, much less lock eyes with Danny.  


“I can’t imagine that first kiss is still up for grabs?” Danny asked.  


“Sorry. A game of seven minutes in heaven with a girl named Kimberly beat you to it.”  


“Damn,” Danny said in a voice that practically melted Laura.  
The cabin came into sight and the two got noticeably even more awkward, probably because they both were fighting back thoughts and ideas and trying to figure out what to do or say now that their walk was about to be concluded.  


“So...if I were to ask you out now. Now that i’m not your camp counselor and you’re at an age where I don’t feel like a pedophile for asking. What would you say?” Danny paused on the trail, making it impossible for Laura to not look at her fully.  


“Well you’ll never know until you ask me…” Laura replied playfully.  


“Tomorrow night there’s a welcoming bash for the motocrossers, would you like to be my date?”  


“Why Danny Lawrence I thought you’d never ask.”  
The girls embraced, and they both had to make the conscious decision to let the other one go.  


“Come by tomorrow then,” Danny said, taking her first few steps back up the trail.  


“Okay!”  


“And Laura…” Danny suddenly turned and stopped. “Keep thinking about how you want that kiss to be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think? I don't know much about motocross or dirt bikes so if I get any details wrong, feel free to correct me. I'm a college student so updates are likely to come when I have a lot of things I should be doing instead.


End file.
